majo_no_ie_the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Viola
Appearance Viola has long golden hair that is tied into multiple braids, with short bangs that just fall below her brows. Her eyes are shown to be large and green, and her dress (according to the sprite and several fanart of the game) is shown to be a simple sleeveless white dress with a blue and red trim. Plot Viola is in the forest, unable to get out because of some roses blocking her path. She happens upon a huge mansion and goes inside. She meets a black cat outside before she goes in, which serves as a save point. She collects the "Witch's Diary"s along her journey, which give hints to the storyline. Some even aimed at Viola herself. The time the person wrote these diaries is unknown. After encountering many strange puzzles and mysteries, Viola finds a trap door under a doll on a table. After the table moves, a hole in the ground is seen. After Viola goes into it, she reaches a door with a note saying "COME TO MY ROOM". Inside the room is a mess, covered in blood everywhere with the room in shambles. After reading a final diary a "Legless Girl" appears and chases you out of the house. The ending varies if Viola decides to get "Ellen's Knife" or not. If Viola does grab Ellen's Knife, outside the house after killing the roses with a bottle she found earlier, the Legless Girl is revealed to still be following Viola. Viola suddenly states, "Boy, you're stubborn" and appears to stab the Legless Girl in her empty eye-socket. "Viola" is revealed to be the Witch / Ellen, who switched bodies with the real Viola, who is actually the Legless Girl. It is revealed that Ellen promised to only trade bodies with Viola for a day, but obviously lied and put the poor girl in misery by cutting off her legs, gouging her eyes out, and gave her the "throat-burning medicine" so she couldn't speak. Viola's father suddenly appears, with rifle in hand. The fake Viola suddenly runs behind Viola's father, appearing to be frightened of the creature that is the real Viola. The real Viola tries desperately to call out to her father, who shoots her in the head multiple times yelling, "S-STAY AWAY MONSTER!". The fake Viola and Viola's father appear to walk home afterwards, and as they are walking, the fake Viola looks at the real Viola's dead body and giggles, before running off. Then the credits roll, and the dead Viola disappears. Personality Viola's personality really isn't shown, but it appears she became friends with Ellen because she felt sorry for her, and even agreed to switch bodies with Ellen for a day. She also appears to love her father very much, after she tried, to no avail, to call out to him before he shot her. Backround Viola's backround isn't really shown, either. But apparently, she was the daughter of a single father (a hunter) and became Ellen's friend some time ago whilst the witch was bed-ridden. Category:Characters